Liquid crystal display apparatuses are widely used as displays of, for example, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, television sets, and personal computers. In general, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been known to have good viewability when viewed from the front, but to have a narrow viewing angle. Therefore, various measures have been taken to widen the viewing angle. One such measure may be to place a member for diffusing light emitted from a display member, such as a liquid crystal panel (hereafter referred to as a light diffusing member), at a viewing side of the display member. However, in this case, light that has passed through the liquid crystal panel is diffused by the light diffusing member and emitted in many directions. Therefore, there is a risk that the light will be mixed before it reaches the viewer's eyes, and image blurring will occur as a result.
PTL 1, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus including a liquid crystal panel, a backlight that emits light toward a back side of the liquid crystal display panel, and a light scattering film disposed at a front side of the liquid crystal panel. In this liquid crystal display apparatus, the light scattering film includes an optically transparent base member, and a light scattering layer in which scattering particles are dispersed in a resin material is stacked on a surface of the base member.